Missing
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Perdiendo todo... Abandonando su hogar... ¿Adónde vas, Raven?


Missing

Please, please forgive me But I won't be home again Maybe someday you'll wake up 

**And barely conscious you say to no one:**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

Ella se marchaba. Ya se iba, y nadie intentaba detenerla. "Es justo", pensaba. "No soy importante para nadie. Ni siquiera para él". No llevaba equipaje. No sabía adónde ir. No tenía idea de su destino. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Para todos.

Siguió caminando con lentitud, como si esperaba que alguien la viera y la detuviese. Pero era en vano. Nadie estaría despierto a esas horas, mucho menos después de la lucha hasta la madrugada.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long ago**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"No debes llorar", se exigió a sí misma. "No…", pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Ella se quitó la capucha, volvió la vista a la Torre y, por primera vez en su vida, lloró. Se permitió a sí misma llorar. Con furia, con desolación, con desesperación, y miedo.

Futuro incierto, pasado oscuro, presente misterioso. A veces, la vida nos deja parados de tal manera que no comprendemos nada.

No debía sentir. Siempre había sido así. ¿Por qué el amor había tenido que arruinarlo todo? Amistad era algo, algo diferente. Era necesaria, mucho más en el equipo. Pero el amor no ayudaba… sólo arruinaba, lo había comprobado.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo esperaba. Él jamás se enteraría de lo que ella sentía por él, y ella jamás sabría si era correspondida. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? De todas maneras, nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

Ella perdía mucho… en realidad, todo, o más bien lo único, que había conseguido: sus amigos, y su amor. Lo único por lo cual vivía.

Entonces, ahora, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir?

**Even though I'd be sacrificed**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone…**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Era difícil averiguar por qué permanecía allí, mirando su hogar. Quizás sólo recordaba… la noche en que el fin de la vida que conocía había comenzado.

Era sólo una noche de desvelo. Ella no podía dormir. Entonces, se había quedado mirando la luna llena. Y recordando. Los recuerdos, todos los momentos felices, en que sonreía y reía por dentro, la abrumaron. Y también, los recuerdos junto a él. De repente, su mente empezó a recordarlo, a no permitirle pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Se sintió extraña. Experimentó algo que nunca había experimentado: el corazón se le aceleró, la sangre le subió de pronto a las mejillas… y casi podía ver frente a sí su sonrisa.

Desde esa noche, todo fue diferente. Tal vez no lo demostró, pero por dentro ya nada fue igual. El corazón se la aceleraba cada vez que lo veía, se ponía nerviosa cada vez que la miraba, sentía deseos de huir cada vez que estaban solos, en silencio.

Pronto comprendió lo que era. Amor. Nunca había sentido amor, y en ese momento, lo sintió con todas las fuerzas de su alma… y sin embargo, debía prohibírselo. Tan sólo una sonrisa, una risa, eran peligrosas… ¿cómo imaginar cuán lo serían todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones?

No podía meditar. No podía entrar a su mente y ayudarse con sus personalidades. ¡No podía hacer nada!

Empero, una suave sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Raven, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de correrle por las mejillas.

Y es que, gracias a él, ella también había sido feliz, por primera vez.

**Please, please forvige me**

**But I won't be home again**

**I know what you do to yourself**

**Shudder deep and cry out:**

"**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Pero todo tenía un final.

Ella volvió a colocarse la capucha, y se volvió. Se sorprendió al ver el amanecer. ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido? Pues entonces, ya no había ni un solo segundo que perder…

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, a paso lento, aún meditando, pensando en todo.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone…**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

¿Realmente viviría… o sobreviviría? ¿Estando lejos de sus amigos, de su vida? Porque a eso se había acostumbrado. No esperaba tener que salir nunca de allí, guardaba esa pequeña esperanza.

Pero una vez más, la vida cambiaba. Sólo que a veces, no somos capaces de soportar esos cambios… y sencillamente, dejamos de luchar.

Se sentía tan sola…

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**

**Knowing you don't care**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**And wake without you there**

Una ráfaga de aire helado le quitó la capucha una vez más, y ella sintió frío, soledad. Desolación.

Pero todo eso se quitó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

—Raven, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó él.

¡Era él! ¡De verdad era él! La había ido a buscar… había decidido salvarla.

Primero, ella dudó. Pensó que sería una alucinación, sólo un sueño más. Pero él la tomó de la mano, le quitó la desolación, le infundió su calidez, le rogó con la mirada que no se marchara.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en sus brazos, llorando.

A priori, él se sorprendió, pero después la abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía con ternura.

—Calma. Todo saldrá bien —musitó, calmándola.

—Es que no entiendes… —empezó ella, desesperada.

—Sí, entiendo —la contradijo con suavidad. Raven levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone…**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me…**

—¿Cómo?

—Entiendo lo cerca que estuvimos de perderte… lo cerca que yo estuve de perderte —acercó el rostro al de ella—. ¿Por qué?

Ella apartó la vista, y no contestó.

Él esperó en silencio, pero pronto comprendió que era en vano. Entonces, sólo le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, y la estrechó contra él, abrigándola.

—No importa, si prometes que no volverás a intentarlo… —le hablaba como a una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

A su pesar, ella sonrió.

—Te lo prometo…

Él se detuvo, sonrió, y la besó.

Ella correspondió, aún perpleja, aún sintiendo que todo era un sueño.

—Nunca te sientas sola… Raven. Nunca lo estás.


End file.
